Walking insanity
by wolfs1999
Summary: With three kids with a questionable past, how insane can things get? Rated 'T' for safety. My first Walking Dead fiction.


We are about to walk into Atlanta when I throw down a Rebok bag down and unzip it. Steve, our dad, looks back, sees what we're doing, and walks over. He looks into the bag and grabs all the guns, leaving us with knives and my bow. I only have ten arrows. I grab my bow, quiver, and two knives. Emily and Colton have three and five in that order. As soon as Steve turns around, I pull out my throwing stars. I give both Emily and Colton two each. That leaves two for me. We walk into Atlanta. Creepy. That's the only way to describe it, other than it looks like the army fight and lost. Suddenly Biters come around a corner, ready for a meal. I grab Emily and Colton and run towards a tank. I hear loud screams from behind us. It sounded like Steve. I thought that he was flowing us. Guess not.

"Neigh!" A horse? Weird. I let go of Colton to stab a Biter. I then pick Emily up and run as fast as I can, which isn't very fast considering I'm thirteen and carrying three bags and a six year old. The three of us make it to the tank as a man comes into view. A sheriff on horse. Funny. I run into the tank to see if I can find something to help the man. I grab a gun from a dead guy. A dead guy that turns to look at me. I stab it between the eyes. I exit the tank and shoot any Biters that near the man or the tank. Fifteen bullets. That's how much was in the in the gun. Fifteen bullets soon turn into zero bullets. I hope that was enough. I look at the man that is now on the ground without his bag. He is running our way. Since we can no longer help, Emily and Colton jump into the tank. The msn is a foot away. Come on, hurry up. I kick a Biter' s head in. The man starts climbing the tank, so I hop inside. I move over to Emily as the man drops in, closing it behind him.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Rick Grimes. Umm, how old are you all?" The man, Rick, asks.

"I'm six, Colton is ten, and Thalia is thirteen," Emily immediately answers.

"Hey, you. Dumbass. You in the tank. Cozy in there? Hey, you alive in there?" It came from a walkie talkie.

"Hello, hello," Rick days having been there first.

"There you are. Had me wondering."

"Can you see me? Are you outside?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by Walkers. That's the bad news."

"There's good news?" A pause.

"No." Damn.

"Listen, I don't mind telling you I'm more than a little worried." Umm, hello, the kids behind you don't want to hear that.

"You should see it from here. You would be having a major freak out." Gee, thanks.

"You got any advice?"

"Yeah, run." We are so going to die.

"What?"

"Listen, my way isn't as crazy as it sounds. Run while they're preoccupied. Go right when your off the tank. There's an ally a few feet ahead. Be there. How much ammo do you have?" Colton takes the gun that he had been hiding on his person and checks how many bullets he has. Rick passes me and grabs something at the same time as Colton checks his gun.

"We have ten knives, six throwing stars, a bow with ten arrows, and a gun with twenty bullets. You have anything, Rick?" Colton inquires and Rick shakes his head 'no'. That's just great.

"Ok. Better make it count. There is only one Walker in the tank. Go now." Rick pushes past Colton and I immediately want to hit him.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Have you not been listening?!" Good question. We run, stabbing and shooting, until I hear someone say 'Not dead.' We follow him. I close the gates behind us, pushing the Walkers out. We then climb up part of the fire escape and rest for a bit.

"What, the big, bad sheriff come to clean out the town?" The man says.

"I didn't know that there where any walkers," Rick relies.

"Whatever. Still makes you a..."

"Don't cuss," Emily interrupts. He looks at us as though he just realized that we there. Shocking because my bright red hair and Emily's neon green jacket is really hard to miss.

"Sorry. Name's Glenn. Come on." Glenn continues climbing.(A/n Yes, I changed the conversation. There are kids there, so live!) We follow Glenn to the roof and into another ally that has two Bitters. Of course. Two people with hoods on run out and beat them back to the dead with baseball bats. We go into the building and Rick is pushed against a counter by a blonde with her gun pointed pointed at his head. She seems nice, note the sarcasm.

"I should kill you," she says.

"Andrea, calm down," a man says.

"Yeah, please find hurt Rick," Emily adds. Andrea puts the gun down.

"What where you doing out there?" Andrea asks the four of us.

"Following Steve. I don't know why, though. He is..." I put my hand over her mouth and out my finger to my lips to tell her to be quite. They don't need to know.

"Rick, why where you out there?" Colton and to get the attention moved to Rick. Good thinking.

"I was trying to find the helicopter," he answers.

"There is no helicopter," Colton says.

"We gotta contact the others," some guy says.

"The Refugee Center?" Rick inquires.

"Yeah. They got biscuits in the oven waiting for us," an African American sarcastically says.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"No, Emily, she's kidding," Colton explains.

"Oh," the disappointment in her voice is obvious.

"The Refugee Center is long gone." Next thing I know a loud sound comes from the roof.

"That Dixon?" Someone asks as we run to the roof. A man is aiming a shot gun at Walkers.

"Hey, Dixon, you crazy? Huh?" A bearded man asks.

"You should be more polite to a man with a gun. Common sense," Dixon says.

"Your wasting bullets that we don't have," an African American man says.

"Ain't it enough I got a taco bender on my ass all day? Now I gotta listen to you? That would be the day."

"What? You got something you wanna tell me?"

"That would be the day I take orders from a nigga." Suddenly Dixon hits the American man over and over.

"T-dog," someone yells, concern laced in their voice. I just stand there, numb.

"Time we picked a leader. I vote me. All in favor, raise your hand." He raises his gun. People protest, but hesitantly raise their hands. I heard 'Merle'. Must be crazy's name.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, me," Rick hits Merle in the head with the butt of his gun before cuffing him.

"Hey! You can't do this! Let me out!" Merle protests. Then he looks at me. Damn it. "Her, Ariana. Why don't you be a good girl and let me out?" Who's Ariana? I shake my head 'no'. Glenn the by me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. They must be out on the street." What is?

"Not necessarily. In old buildings like this," I that out because I don't like learning.

"How do you know about this?" Rick asks.

"It's my job, or, was my job," the African American girl says. The adults go back into the store. My siblings and I stay on the roof to keep an eye on Merle and reorganize our bags. Five bags and a tent is a bit much. Soon, T-dog chess back up and talks on a walkie talkie. After a few minutes, we get it when to three bags and the tent. The others soon join us and begin discussing a plan to get out. Downstairs, everyone is gathering supplies for Rick' s plan. Miricle, the bearded guy, drags a dead man into the room in through the back. Rick lifts an axe, then pauses before putting it down and having the guy's wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Born: 1979. He had twenty dollars in his pocket when he died." He pauses and takes something out. "And a picture of a pretty girl. 'With live, Rachel'," he reads. Glenn then grabs the wallet.

"One more thing: he's an organ donor." With that, Rick starts chopping the man into bits. When the smell his me, I feel like throwing up. When we start rubbing the blood and guts on Rick and Glenn, Glenn pales and groans.

"Think of something else. Puppies and kittens," Rick advises.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-dog says and Glenn throws up.

"That was mean. What's wrong with you?" Andrea asks while I try not to laugh. I giggle quietly, earning a glare from Glenn.

"We need more," Ruck says the one thing I didn't want to hear at the moment. When we're done, they go outside. We run to the roof.

"What's going on? Are they down there?" Merle asks. We ignore him as we look for Glenn and Rick. I take out a pair of buck binoculars and hand them to Miricle.

"There," Andrea says, pointing. I squint to try to find them, but instead my eyes land on my dead father. I choke back a sob as it begins to rain. I hear people taking, but I block them out. My dad was a bad man, but he was still family. Was he really? I'm brought back to the real world when Colton and Emily starts dragging me. We go back down to the room where people would load trucks. Suddenly, a loud and annoying noise peirces the one quiet room.

"What was that?" Andrea asks. There is a knock on the door and everyone opens it as T-dog and Walkers burst into the room. We quickly get into the car. Miricle closes the door.

"I dropped the damn key." That explains why Merle isn't here.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asks.

"He's fine. He is driving a car back with the alarm blasting to distract the Walkers," Rick explains. That explains the noise. "Aren't you hot in that, Thalia?" Rick throws the attention at me. I look down at my outfit. A back leather jacket, a black zip up hoodie, a black and blue flannel shirt, a black shirt with a wolf howling at an invisible moon, ripped, faded jeans, black Coverse shoes that goes to my knees, and black fingerless gloves. I knew that my old bandanna is in my red hair, maiden style. I shrug and look at my locket. When we arrive at the camp, I immediately hide behind Glenn. He turns around and laughs at me before calling Rick out, or should I say, Helicopter Boy.

"Dad!" A boy calls out. A woman and a kid runs and hugs Rick. Glenn then grabs my arm and pulls me in front of him.

"Traitor," I mumble.

"Holy shit! She speaks!" Glenn yells and people turn our way. I glare at Glenn, but end up laughing. He smiles back. It looks like I've made a friend.

* * *

><p>An I do not own the Waking Dead.


End file.
